1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of terminals.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a base portion, and a tongue portion protruding forward from a front of the base portion. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves extending longitudinally to pass through a top surface of the tongue portion and the base portion. Each of the terminals has a fastening portion placed horizontally. A front end of the fastening portion extends forward and is further arched upward to form a contact portion. A rear end of the fastening portion extends upward, and then bends rearward to form an inverted-L shaped connecting portion. A free end of the connecting portion extends downward to form a soldering portion. When the electrical connector is assembled, the terminals are assembled forward to the terminal grooves of the insulating housing with the soldering portions projecting behind the insulating housing. Then the shielding shell encloses the insulating housing together with the terminals.
However, the fastening portion and the soldering portion of the terminal are connected by the inverted-L shaped connecting portion that increases a straight length of the terminal which is stretched straight, and causes a high characteristic impedance value of the terminal. Therefore, the electrical connector often fails to pass a high-frequency test. Furthermore, the distances between every two fastening portions of the terminals are so narrow on account of a limited volume of the electrical connector that the terminals are apt to generate signal interferences.